Pilot Feats
sWhat do you mean mecha leadership for making my personal fleet isn't included here? All Pilot feats can be taken as Fighter feats. Some classes have feats exclusive to that class, which may be found on their respective pages. Feats with the Extra tag are mutually exclusive with each other. You may only take one of them. Original Thread. Pilot Feats , , , as well as the DCs of melee maneuvers. In addition once per round if you hit an AoO on an enemy that had attacked you in melee, increase their disposition towards you by 1 step (this does not stack with other effects that increase a creature’s disposition). You can apply the above benefits while piloting another mecha by first spending 8 hours enthusiastically prettying it up.}} I or I properties, not stacking with any or they already have. Last Gen Demands Cha 17+. Select one 1st level psionic power or one 1st level cleric/druid/wizard spell or two 0th level cleric/druid/wizard spells, neither of which can cause damage or inflict ill effects. The Helpful Autonomous Robotic Operator can use them 1/hour as a SLA/PLA with CL/ML equal to your PL.|Special = If you would gain a familiar or Psicrystal, you may gain Helpful Autonomous Robotic Operator instead.}} Weapon this round. You cannot fire a Heavy Weapon this round if you used this.}} , , , as well as the DCs of melee maneuvers. In addition 1/round if you make a basic charge and hit an enemy who had attacked you in melee, you can (re)roll any Knowledge checks you have against them gaining a +5 circumstance bonus, and you may use your BaB instead of ranks if better. You can apply the above benefits while piloting another mecha by first spending 8 hours carefully analyzing it.|Feat Name = Smart Sword Pilot}} , , , as well as the DCs of melee maneuvers. In addition once per round if you fight defensively and hit an enemy who had attacked you in melee, you can automatically recognize any lies about the things they've ever told you (you won't know the truth, but you'll know exactly about what they lied). You can apply the above benefits while piloting another mecha by first spending 8 hours patiently meditating inside it.}} Casters Table of Spells gained when Multiclassing with Neo Divinity or Steel Arcanist: In the cases where the table shows zero spell slots, the character still gains bonus spells for high mental stats as usual for the class. Funnels As mechas that could channel certain pilot's mental power were developed, a new terrifying weapon was planned and developed. Groups of robotic drones under control of one single advanced mind, swarming their targets from all directions with perfect coordination. Its code-name: "Funnels". Funnels are dense masses of flying Diminutive robotic drones that would not be particularly dangerous in their own groups, but can be terrible foes when gathered in sufficient numbers. For game purposes a Funnel is defined as a single mecha with a space of 10 mu—gigantic clouds are actually composed of dozens of Funnels in close proximity. A Funnel has a single pool of Hit Dice and hit points, a single initiative modifier, a single speed, and a single Armor Class. It makes saving throws as a single mecha. Many different kinds of robotic drones can mass as Funnels, but they're treated as Mechas for all creature types purposes. A Funnel of Diminutive robots consists of between 8-100 flying robotic drones. Larger Funnels are represented by multiples of single Funnels. A large Funnel is completely shapeable, though it usually remains contiguous. Unlike other robots with a 10-foot space, a Funnel is shapeable. It can occupy any four contiguous squares, and it can squeeze through any space large enough to contain one of its component robots. Funnel Combat Funnels never make attacks of opportunity, but they can provoke attacks of opportunity. Funnels are always immune to the area attacks from their own controller. Funnels come in three different kinds, offensive, defensive and ranged, which controls how they fight. They deal 1d6, plus 1d6 at 3HD and an extra +1d6 for every 2 HD thereafter, Reflex save for half. Funnel attacks ignore half DR and hardness. Funnels have 50% reduction against weapon damage but take +50% damage from area attacks. Funnel Type Funnels come in three main types that determine how they fight. Offensive Funnels With claws or short-range high-intensity lasers those funnels specialize in quickly approaching the enemy and tearing it apart piece by piece. In order to attack, a single Offensive Funnel moves into opponents’ spaces, which provokes an attack of opportunity. It can occupy the same space as a robot of any size, since it crawls all over its prey, but remains a mecha with a 10-foot space. It then deals damage to all creatures inside it at the end of its turn. In addition Offensive Funnels specialize in attacking weak points to cripple their opponents. Creatures damaged by an Offensive Funnels must succeed on a Fort save or be Dazed for 1 round. Ranged Funnels With missiles, cannons or other long-range weapons, those funnels specialize in raining destruction from afar. In order to attack, a Ranged Funnel at the end of its turn chooses 4 connected squares within 100 mu. Creatures inside those squares take Funnel damage. Defensive Funnels This type of funnel isn't designed for attacking but rather intercepting enemy attacks. Reduce all damage received by other allied creatures inside a Defensive Funnel's area by an amount equal to 3+HD. The Defensive Funnel may reduce this bonus by 3 to either grant cover, concealment, or double its area (stacking), to a minimum of 0 reduced damage. , , , or property. Use your own stats as appropriate. If you have both Offensive and Ranged funnels, you may pick different abilities for each.|Prerequisites = Funnel Control System}} Relationship Feats Close relationships are a very complex matter, but there's no denying that there's great power to be drawn from them. For a mecha pilot putting their life on the hands of other mecha pilots, it's not unexpected at all to develop strong feelings for your companions of one kind or another. When you pick a Relationship feat, you must choose an individual to which it will apply. Each individual can only be targeted by a single kind of relationship-you cannot love someone while wanting to be friends with them. However the feelings don't need to be mutual. The target of your love can feel you as just a friend, if they have have any feelings back for you at all! Ship captains and Mecha Mooks that took the Combined Team feat cannot have relationship feats towards their own class companions. They already have deep links between them resulting from piloting the same machine simultaneously. Similarly, you can't benefit from Relationship feats if the target of your affection is sharing your space. Each relationship feat provides certain bonus when near the target of your feelings (even if they're disabled or dead), but if you both share the same kind of feeling for each other, this allows you to unleash a Synchro Attack. Synchro Attack To use a synchro attack both you and your relationship partner must have successfully damaged the target in the last round. If you're adjacent to each other, when one of you attacks the target of the synchro on their own turn, the other partner can perform an attack consuming the same type of action against that same target as a free action. Ammo, energy and other non-action resources are expended as normal. You only need to be adjacent to each other at the start of the synchro. If one of you charges, the other can stay behind and unleash a ranged attack for example. The extra attack from a synchro attack cannot trigger new synchro attacks. Martial Discipline Feats property, ignores dificult terrain, +2 to all saves. Royal Insignia (VI): Recover 70 spirit points. TROMBE! (VI):+90 mu to all the mecha movements for 1 round. Lacanium Armor (VI): Reduce the damage of one attack by 70, or 105 for Heavy, or 140 for Fortress. Lacanium Shield (VI): Reduce the damage of one attack by 60%, or 70% for Wall, or 80% for Guardian. Thruster (VI): Gain +12 Dodge Bonus and reflex saves for 1 round. Tesla Drive S (VI): Triple your flight speed for 1 round. G-Territorry (VI): Ignore one non-damage effect for 1 round. Z.O Armor (VII): Reduce the damage of one attack by 80, or 120 for Heavy, or 160 for Fortress. Aegis (VII): Fully negate one attack if it came from an enemy 20+ mu away from you for Automatic, or 15+ mu for Advanced, or 10+ mu for Artificial. Minmei Doll (VII): Recover 100 spirit points. T-Link sensor (VII): +16 to all attack rolls for 1 round. Holy Power Device (VII): For 1 round all energy costs are reduced by 40%. Advanced AI (VII):+16 Dodge Bonus and reflex saves, +20 mu to all speeds, +20 mu to all ranged weapons reach, +8 to all attack rolls, and re-roll all natural 1s and 2s for 1 round. Steel Soul (VII): +8 Dodge Bonus, +12 Armor, +8 DR, +8 to all attack rolls, +8 to all saves, ignore all non-damage effects for 1 round. Sistema Voyeur (VII): For 1 round no radar or special sense can detect you. Radar (any): Triple the radar's range for 1 round, for one attack your weapon gains the , , , , , , , or property. Frame (Any): Fully negate the damage of a successful critical or all elemental damage from the respective element for 1 round. In the case of the Super Frame you become immune to critical hits for 1 round. In addition you can use your pilot maneuvers and stances while outside your mecha, but only once per 5 minutes. You can also inflict non-damage effects (both ill or beneficial) in a mecha even if you're on foot and smaller than them. Finally, when you exit your mecha (or escape pod), you may choose to do so with a jetpack, mini motorcycle, leg augments or something similar. Either way the effect of said item is identical-they convert your regular movement speeds to mecha scale for the duration of up to 1 minute (you can choose to divide the duration over 10 separate rounds as you wish). Once those rounds are ended, the energy of such transport is depleted and cannot be used again until you either spend 1 hour recharging it, or you return to your mecha. Expendable accessories and Rev accessories do not have overcharge options.}} If the weapon has the area property and is ranged, you can change the line to either a cone with up to half the first range increment, or to affect a 20-mu spread within the two first range increments. If it's a melee area weapon, you may instead make it affect up to a 40-mu burst centered on you. Your weapon chews through fueling cables and other support systems. Damaged opponents only recover half energy for 1 round (multiple blows on the same enemy don't stack). Your weapon burns extra hot, melting repair systems and nanomachines alike. Damaged opponents only recover half HP for 1 round (multiple blows on the same enemy don't stack). Only one customization at a time, and it lasts until you change it or activate another option from this feat. Alternatively, if you're outside a mecha, as a fullround action you may jury-rig an adjacent destroyed mecha to go again and board it, recovering 1d12 HP and energy per Pilot level (count the destroyed mecha as if at 0 HP and energy), but losing half its weapons at random (rounded up) and will fall apart on its own after 1d12 rounds. If it was your own mecha double the HP/energy recovered and how long it lasts. From now on no amount of improvisation will get it back moving until it is properly repaired. Collateral Damage As a move or swift action, you remove all the limiters on your weapons. They now deal double damage against inanimate objects and ignore half the hardness of your targets. When you attack a target, you also may attack the terrain they're standing in, destroying any area cover/concealment and turning it into hard terrain (if anything remains). In the case of area attacks, if they deal enough damage to destroy a section of terrain they keep dealing damage to the terrain behind. Alternatively, you may shoot at terrain to create rubble that provides a Cover bonus equal to the highest level Into the Danger Zone maneuver you have (still counts as hard terrain). Raw Power By spending a fullround action screaming and making poses, you can grant yourself an Insight bonus equal to the highest level of Into the Danger Zone maneuvers you know on Str checks. While this is active your mecha can carry/move an object as if it had 10x this Insight Bonus as much carrying capacity, provided it's a single solid inanimate/helpless object, like a bigger mecha/building/mountain/planetoid.}} , a pair of and a non-Heavy ranged weapons your mecha is equipped with suited for your size, but they still count as mecha weapons and need at least 30 feet (5 mu) open space to be used due to exceptionally long barrels. You must pay Spirit points equal to their energy cost to use them, or 10 Spirit points per ammo in the case of guns that run on ammo. They de-materialize after 1 round. Toughness Time If last round you used exactly one Guns, Launcher or Rifle maneuver and this turn you use exactly one maneuver with another of those 3 tags, you recover 20 Spirit points at the start of your next turn. One More Time If you used Toughness Time last round and this turn you use one maneuver with the third tag you didn't use yet, that attack doesn't consume ammo/weapon energy cost for the first shot (applies to both weapons if using a Guns maneuver) and you recover 30 spirit points at the start of your next turn.}} , a pair of and a non-Heavy melee weapons your mecha is equipped with suited for your size, but they still count as mecha weapons and need at least 30 feet (5 mu) open space to be used due to exceptional size. You must pay Spirit points equal to their energy cost to use them, or 10 spirit points per ammo in the case of weapons that run on ammo. They de-materialize after 1 round. Halfline Boost If last round you used exactly one Knuckles, Saber or Daggers maneuver and this turn you use exactly one maneuver with another of those 3 tags, you recover 20 spirit points at the start of your next turn. Halfline Slayer If you used Halfline Boost last round and this turn you use one maneuver with the third tag you didn’t use yet, that attack doesn’t consume ammo/weapon energy cost for the first attack (applies to both attacks if using a Daggers maneuver), and you recover 30 spirit points at the start of your next turn.}} Racial Feats Category:Oslecamo Category:YuweaCurtis Category:Crossover Category:Touhou Battle Grimoire